


Sałatka z Mitaką

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dendrophilia, Other, PWP, Plant Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, czyli to naprawdę Mitaka/roślinki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: The_Blue_Raven: "O nieee, teraz pisz mi porno Mitaka x pnącza XD"Tokomi: Ja nie napiszę?!Grupa AO3 Polska "zmusza" mnie, by to pokazać światu. Stamtąd też pochodzi tytuł.





	Sałatka z Mitaką

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Blue_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/gifts).



Po długim i męczącym dniu na Finalizerze, Mitaka z ulgą zamknął za sobą drzwi do swoich kwater. Odetchnął wreszcie czystym powietrzem, zamiast tym suchym i klimatyzowanym. Jak zwykle tuż za progiem zaczął się rozbierać z nieprzyjemnie sztywnego munduru. Odwiesił każde ubranie, łącznie z bielizną, po czym wszedł na trawę gołą stopą, wzdychając z przyjemności. Tylko tutaj, we własnej dżungli czuł swobodę i wolność. Ostrożnie stąpając, wszedł głębiej, głaszcząc po drodze i witając po imieniu każdą z roślin, która wyciągała ku niemu gałązki, spragniona atencji.

Nagle jednak dostał z liścia w policzek, aż mu głowa odskoczyła.

\- Cześć, Anastazjo, wiem, miałem być wcześniej, przepraszam! - westchnął ciężko, ukrywając uśmieszek wywołany bólem uderzenia. - Ale teraz już jestem, cały dla was.

Roślina zwana Anastazją wyciągnęła swoje długie pnącza i zaplotła je wokół kostek Mitaki, zwalając go z nóg. Na szczęście wylądował miękko na plecach dzięki łodyżkom, które złapały go, jakby leżał na hamaku. Niczym macki, pędy oplotły jego ręce i nogi, krępując ruchy. Mitaka jęknął głośno. Podniecenie rosło, a jeszcze kwiaty rozłożyły swoje płatki, uwalniając w całych kwaterach najbardziej zmysłową kompozycję aromatów.

Nagle jednak nastrój przerwało głośne burczenie w brzuchu Mitaki.

\- Przepraszam, nawet nie miałem czasu zjeść, od razu po zdaniu raportów przyszedłem do was.

Liście zaszeleściły, co zdecydowanie zabrzmiało jak chichot, ale już po chwili tuż nad ustami Mitaki zawisł soczysty, dojrzały meiloorun. Porucznik z przyjemnością zatopił zęby w słodkim miąższu i zmrużył oczy, rozkoszując się smakiem. Jego nieuwagę wykorzystały dwa drobne kwiatki, przypominające dzwoneczki, które znienacka objęły sutki Mitaki, ssąc je mocno.

Kiedy tylko skończył jeść, jedno z pnączy niczym wąż owinęło się wokół jego członka, ocierając się o niego i lekko ściskając. Mitaka zaczął się wiercić, lgnąc do dotyku jego ukochanej rośliny, ale wciąż był skrępowany.

\- Anastazjo, chcę cię w sobie - jęknął niecierpliwie. Kolejne pnącze, gładkie i pozbawione liści rozsunęło mu szerzej nogi, by zacząć pocierać jego delikatną, pomarszczoną skórę wokół wejścia i rozprowadzić na niej olejek eteryczny dla lepszego poślizgu. Po chwili cieniutka końcówka pędu zaczęła się w niego powoli wsuwać, z każdym pchnięciem wchodząc coraz głębiej, coraz grubszą częścią. Mitaka sam wił się jak roślinka, otumaniony afrodyzjakiem z zapachów w powietrzu i rosnącym podnieceniem, objawiającym się silnym pulsowaniem w podbrzuszu. Wystarczyło jeszcze kilkanaście pchnięć, by z głośnym okrzykiem na ustach szczytował, brudząc sobie spermą brzuch i uda. Roślinki delikatnie wysunęły się z niego, pnącza puściły nogi i ręce. Mitaka leżał tak chwilę, łapiąc oddech i zerkając na pomarańczowe kwiaty wpół przymkniętymi oczami. Właśnie składały swoje płatki. Idealnie, pomyślał Mitaka. W tym właśnie momencie włączyły się kontrolowane czasowo spryskiwacze, zsyłające na całą dżunglę deszcz przyjemnie chłodnej, orzeźwiającej wody. Porucznik westchnął cicho, patrząc jak spływa z niego jego własny brud. Zaraz jednak spryskiwacze się wyłączyły, niestety zasoby były mocno ograniczone. Mitaka z pomocą Anastazji okrył się liśćmi niczym kołderką, aby nie zmarznąć. Należał mu się teraz odpoczynek. Delikatny szum roślin ukołysał go do snu.


End file.
